User blog:MCRchola/RUNNING INTO CONNECTIONS chapter 5, 6!!!...y'all deserve it!!!!
Jacob pov 10 hours of sleep, that’s new. I get up and walk in the kitchen. “Hey dad.” “Good afternoon, son.” ”Where’s Anjali?” “She went for a walk.” “Cool. Speaking of Anjali, Seth imprinted on her.” “No wolf has ever imprinted on a Non-Quileute before.” “What about me and Ness?” “There’s a possibility that Bella might some of our blood in her. She is from this area. I need to speak with the council.” “Whoa, is it that serious?” “I don’t know. This is just like Leah. We didn’t know if it was possible for a female wolf and we didn’t have answers for like how she’s on menopause so earl-..” “Okay, ew, never mind. Do you think I should tell her our secret?” “I don’t know. You’re the Alpha.” “I’ll think about it. We’re gonna go to the Cullens. Got any plans with Charlie?” “Yep, we’re going fishing.” “Okay, bye.” “Bye, good luck.”I was going to need it. I walk in the middle of the trees. “Anjali! Come to the house! Anjali!” After 3 minutes, she pops up. “Yea?” “We’re going to the Cullen house.” “’Kay.” Esperanza pov Enough is enough! I have been running for 95 years and I cannot take it anymore. This is my twin sister Eliza’s fault. If she hadn’t killed that voultori guard and then got killed by that stupid hunter, I wouldn’t be in this mess. She is lucky I have the power of earth manipulation which helped me hide underground when I the Volturi came.At first, I didn’t blame her. ‘She was only 50 and he had it coming’ I used to think. For the first 40 years of running, I was a gypsy. My friend Evangelina and I stayed with this nice group of people in this valley. Eva had the power of premonition, which told me when the Volturi was coming. Only the women knew I was a vampire. If the men knew, I would be kicked out or killed. Before the women would cook, they would give the blood of the animal, because they knew I did not eat humans (although I had my slip-ups). They trusted me. One day, the voultori came looking for me. Eva and I was in the woods 20 miles away, hunting. When we came back, everyone was gone and there was a note: Thanks for dinner-Aro. I was crushed. We ran off to England. We stayed there for 54 years. We even lost our accents and obtained English ones. Then we met a vampire who told us to go to Alaska to meet the Denali coven and that they were “vegetarians” like us. Eva didn't want to go, so we split our ways. I took a plane to New York and took about a year exploring America. I finally went Alaska and Tanya sent to find the Cullens in Washington State. She also told me about the shape-shifters in the woods. I didn't know they exsisted here. I ran off to Washington. I was running in the woods and I smelled a weird scent. Shape-shifters. I ran as fast as I could to get out of there. I reach the house and there was a girl at the door. “Hi Esperanza. My name is Alice. Welcome.”She takes me to the living room. This is the biggest coven I have ever seen. “You are welcome here as long as you like and we will help you with those slip-ups you’ve been having lately.” “How did you know?” “I ‘m psychic, Just like Evangelina.” She introduces me to the rest of the Cullens. They are so charming. I think I will like it here. Anjali pov Seth, Paul, Embry, Leah, Quil, and Jared all pile up in Jake and Sam’s car and we drive off to the beach in lapush to meet the Cullens. I don’t know why we’re going in the rain, but it will probably be fun. I hope… Category:Blog posts